sonicandsegaallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vectorman
Vectorman is the main protagonist of his eponymous series. History In the year 2049, Earth has become so damaged due to littering, pollution, and toxic waste that the human race has left to seek out new planets to colonize. In an effort to repair the damage done to the planet, mechanical Orbots have been created to clean up while mankind is off exploring. Trouble occurs when the attendants of a powerful Orbot named Raster, who oversees the clean-up through a planetwide ComNet, accidentally connect a salvaged nuclear bomb to his master control circuits. Raster renames himself WarHead and declares himself ruler of Earth, forging it into an instrument of death for the returning humans. Vectorman, another Orbot who is in charge of transporting nuclear waste to the sun for disposal, returns to Earth to find all the other Orbots under WarHead's control. Now, it's up to the transforming Vectorman to save the planet from the tyrant. Personality Attire Warhead Vectorman has now a gray body, muscular torso, large clenched fist and a missile-shaped head like his arch-nemesis Warhead's. PS2 Reboot Vectorman has a metallic body with red eyes on his visor and armor plates on his torso, arms and legs. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Vectorman shoots 3 photons from his arm cannon. * Side Tilt: Vectorman moves forward while shooting photons. * Up Tilt: Vectorman shoots some of photons upwards by using his arm cannon. * Down Tilt: Vectorman shoots photons forward with his arm cannon while crouching. * Dash Attack: Vectorman morphs his feet into roller skates as he shoots at the same time while running forward. * Side Smash: Vectorman sprouts a rhino horn on his head and charges forward, attacking opponents with it. * Up Smash: Vectorman morphs into a parachute and twirls them upwards to attack opponents above him. This racks up damage if hit. * Down Smash: Vectorman morphs into a tornado, damaging opponents at both sides of him and has a windbox to drag them in. * Neutral Aerial: Vectorman shoots a photon by using his hand cannon while in the air. * Forward Aerial: Vectorman performs a powerful close-range punch which meteor-smashes opponents when hit. This is a reference to his Tick Punch morph from Vectorman 2. * Back Aerial: Vectorman morphs his arms into a scorpion tail on his back and whips backwards with them twice. * Up Aerial: Vectorman morphs into a rocket and flies into the air before exploding, morphing back to normal. * Down Aerial: Vectorman morphs into a drill and falls downwards while spinning before morphing back. * Grab: Vectorman grabs the opponent by the head with his right hand. * Pummel: Vectorman headbutts the opponent while holding them. * Forward Throw: Vectorman winds up his arm and then tosses the opponent forward. * Backward Throw: Vectorman throws the opponent backwards over his head and before shooting at them repeatedly. * Upward Throw: Vectorman throws the opponent upwards and morphs his arms into spinning helicopter blades, damaging the opponent with them above. * Down Throw: Vectorman morphs into a drill and drills the opponent on their back before morphing back and kicking them. Special Moves *Neutral Special - Bolo Blast: Vectorman shoots a powerful energy beam from his palm. This little double-sided spinner does more damage than Vectorman's photons. This can be charged too by holding the button. *Side Special - Buggy Morph: Vectorman morphs into a buggy car, driving forward as long as you hold the button. He can ram on opponents to damage them too. This also deflects projectiles and can jump while driving, working for a horizontal recovery. *Up Special - Jet Booster Jump: Vectorman leaps into the air and turns on jet boosters on his legs, boosting him more higher for a vertical recovery. While the boost doesn't do damage, the flames from underneath his feet does damage below him. *Down Special - Bomb Morph: Vectorman dives forward and morphs into a bomb. For 3 seconds, he can roll around to get closer to an opponent. After the 3 seconds, or if he's attacked within the 3 seconds, he'll explode and do some damage to them. He unfortunately damages himself after the explosion before morphing back. *All-Star Move - Vector-Tank: Vectorman morphs into a giant tank, which allows him to shoot heat-seeking missiles all over the stage for 15 seconds. However since he's a tank, he moves very slowly. This All-Star Move works similar to Fox's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. series. Quotes * "You think I'm a Robot Master? Of course I'm not!" - against Mega Man Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Sega Category:Robot Characters